


Komaedapple Pie

by SHSLBestBuy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Someone is eaten, but not in the good way., cursing, good christ, how can this even be tagged i don't even know, how should i tag this like?, my first fic is this, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLBestBuy/pseuds/SHSLBestBuy
Summary: Nagito wakes up one day and is a pie. Hilarity ensues.





	

Nagito had always had weird expeirences but this one tops them all. Despite how batshit his luck was, he had never been transmorgified into a doughy substance that gross people shove their hands into like some dude trying to find the "secret spot"

Or in better terms...

He was a pie now.

"Oh! Wow! This is....odd" Nagito said outloud. Which meant he had a mouth. He took this as a blessing and didn't question it. Hajime walked into Nagito's cabin, obviously look for either Nagito or his corpse. At this point, he couldn't tell which he preferred. What he saw, however, was the steamy succulent aroma of a freshly baked apple pie. (Was he apple? Nagito couldn't tell)

Nagito hoped (and slightly feared) that Hajime would eat him, allowing him to be absorbed into someone as hopefilled as Hajime.

What happened instead was Hajime hurriedly fiddling with his belt buckle with a face bright red.

"Wait...Wha-No. No. Wait. Maybe. No wait. No." Nagito's thought process was weird but he knew one thing.

Hajime was going to try and fuck pie-Nagito.

That is he would if not for Akane, who upon smelling the pie, rushed in like the bloodhound she was. She quickly smashed fer face into the pie, which was quite painful for Nagito. It was like being literally **torn to shreds.**  
Nagito could feel his pie intestines begin ripped to shreds and his brain beginning to lose function. It was quick, but not painless. As in a matter of seconds, pie-Nagito was gone.

Akane, finished, looked around and noticed Hajime with his pants around his ankles.

"Why're your pants around ya ankles? Oh! I got it! I'll get Coach Nekomaru! Be back in a sec" and then she left, like a tiger after killing a hoard humans. Hajime stood in daze, mostly confused and slightly aroused. But on thought rose to his mind.

"This is gonna hurt." He winced.

"Wait where's Nagito?" Hajime looked around, but couldn't find him and gave up.

"Oh well, I'm sure he's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry father. I have sinned.


End file.
